thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
"The Last Airbender" with JesuOtaku, ToddInTheShadows, and Rollo T
(We start off with a card saying "Meanwhile at MAGFest 9" before getting treated to scenes of MAGFest showing off convention goers, the old school arcade games on display and a concert stage where a band's playing Bubble Man's theme from Mega Man 2, a quick speed thru of the booths and the That Guy With The Glasses panel. On the panel is Nostalgia Chick, Phelous, ToddInTheShadows, Spoony, Linkara, Nash, JesuOtaku, Obscurus Lupa, Marzgurl, and Y Ruler of Time. Cut to Y, JO, Rollo T and Todd in a hotel room being bored) Todd: (Over his head is "Obscured music reviewer") This place is so boring. JO: ("Anime analyst") I know. It's like there's nothing going on here. (Rollo ("Podcast host with a silly blue hat") just throws his cowboy hat in the corner) Y: ("Reads things backwards") Well you know guys, it just happens for occasions like this, (holding a DVD of Avatar: The Last Airbender Book 1) I have the first season of Avatar: The Last Airbender. We could burn like ten hours watching this. It's a great...(he goes to open the DVD case, but instead of five disks, his eyes and mouth widen in horror and he drops it on the floor, revealing the DVD for the movie instead) JO: Oh, Last Airbender. Well wasn't that supposed to be Shyamalan's worst movie or something? Todd: Hey, if it is a tenth as entertaining as the Happening, I say we watch it. It'll be worth it. Y: No! (he picks up the disk) You don't understand. This is a putrid $150 million, 90 minute mistake! Rollo: Come on man. I've seen like four movies in my entire life. How bad could this one be? Y: All right. We'll watch the movie. But when you're all lying in your beds awake at night by images coming out of the darkness and an emptiness in your souls, know that it is this movie that haunts you. And it is your faith in humanity that you have lost. Todd: Okay. Y: Okay. (We then come to the opening of the movie which emulates the opening of the show) JO (vo): So our movie begins by dashing hopes that this film's ridiculous budget was spent on convincing effects. (A waterbender throws a water ball at the screen) Hope that magic water's doing it for you because it doesn't get any better. Y (vo): Now this first scene is actually an homage (the animated version of the opening is shown on the lower left corner) to the opening of the animated series, but unlike the cartoon which used this time to exposit some general information about the series, the movie does this scene completely silent, and then follows it up with an enormous wall of exposition. However in retrospect this was one of the scenes that Shyamalan fucked up the least, so I guess we can consider it one of his better decisions. (The chapter for this movie, Book One: Water, is shown) Todd (vo): Book One. Nice, Shyamalan. Nice. How about you wait until your movie doesn't cost your studio $20 million dollars before you start getting ready for a sequel you presumptuous ass? Rollo (vo): So we're introduced to our main charact...wait a minute. Rollo: Are those kids supposed to be Eskimos? Dude, they're whiter than me. Y: (seething with hate) I know. Rollo (vo): (imitating a nature host) And here we see the rare white Eskimos as they begin their daily hunt. Y (vo): So it's about here that the fans of the series all found their collective optimism shattered once we realized the actors playing Sokka and Katara... Katara: Sokka. (pronounced Soe-kka) Y (vo): Couldn't act worth a shit. Especially Katara. I don't know what it is about her actress, but it always looks like she's on the verge of crying. It's like Shyamalan's directly behind the camera threatening to kill her puppy if she doesn't get her line exactly right. JO (vo): So the two of them discover something shiny beneath the surface of the ice and Sokka, who has spent his entire life in the South Pole, decides to break the ice underneath to get to it. (Sokka cracks the ice with his Boomerang) What a dumbass. Todd (vo): This shattering of the ice reveals an enormous glowing dome of ice. And this one you'd figure our heroes would leave or get help but no. Instead Katara feels the only logical approach to the situation is to smash this ice, too. (Katara cracks the ice open with the Boomerang and gets blasted back by a jet of air) Wow. Bra-vo, Katara. I can see we've found the reasonable, levelheaded character in the movie. Rollo (vo): We find out that inside the ice is a young boy and his...monster furry hippo thing. (Sokka's poking at Appa, an air bison, with his spear) And despite thinking it's a Fire Nation trap our two idiots, (Appa smacks Sokka with his tail) I mean leads, decide to bring the mysterious ice boy back to their village. (The door is knocked on) Rollo: I'll get the door! (He then pushes Y onto the bed as he goes to answer the door. Outside is "Self-proclaimed music guru" PawDugan) Hey Paw. Paw: Hey, what are you guys doing here? Rollo: Hey, watching a movie, buddy. Paw: Sweet. Can I join in? Rollo: Absolutely, it's the Last Airbender, a classic. (Paw's smile drops) You remember Paw, like last year. The strawberries. How's that doing by the way? (he goes to pinch Paw's...strawberries) Paw: Get off! (he then walks off angrily) Rollo: What a cockshmear. Y (vo): Back at the Water Tribe village, (Aang stands up, revealing the cross shaped tattoo on his back) we're greeted with the sight of some rather awkwardly placed Christian imagery as Katara speaks to Aang for the first time. Katara: How'd you get all the way out here? Aang: I ran away from home. We got in a storm. We were forced under the water in the ocean. Katara: Oh. I see. Todd (vo): Wow. This is way too casual of a conversation to be had with a dude you found stuck in a ball of ice. I'd call this dialogue wooden and awkward, but it's so blatantly exposition I'm not sure I'd even call it dialogue anymore than the opening scroll text. (Fire Nation soldiers arrive) Rollo (vo): So the Fire Nation shows up and they're led by Prince Zuko, and...(noticing the scar on Zuko's face) Rollo: Dude, dude, what's up with his eye. Y: (Picture of animated Zuko on the lower left) He's supposed to have a horrible burn scar. JO: Really? JO (vo): Because it looks like he just fell in a patch of poison ivy. Todd (vo): So the Fire Nation takes Aang and this prompts Sokka and Katara to try to rescue him because... Katara: This boy is our responsibility. Todd: How? You just met him. You fished him out of the ice five minutes ago and you haven't even learned his name yet. Rollo (vo): So the Fire Nation soldiers take Aang back to their ship and we're introduced to General Iroh. (pronouncing it as Ee-roh) Iroh: My name is Iroh. Y: No. No! No, no. It's Eye-roh not Ee-roh, it's Sock-a not Soe-kka, and it's Avatar, not Ah-vatar, or Avator or whatever the fuck you're pronouncing it as! (Rollo and JO are quite scared of Y, huddling next to each other) I will not tolerate you butchering the names of my favorite characters, Shyamalan. I will rip off your head, use your skull to go bowling and take a shit down your neck! Todd: (being a smartass) So which one's Goku again? Y: (turns around and raises his fists) Gaaahhhh! (Todd recoils, JO shrieks and both her and Rollo falls onto the bed) Rollo (vo): Pronunciation issues aside, we see Aang being administered a test in this scene where he has several objects put next to him. (A candle is lit in front of Aang and the flame leans towards him) And they react to...his...aura? (A rock is put on the table and it stands up on end) JO (vo): If this is the case, shouldn't rocks always be shifting in his presence? I mean this is subconscious, right? (Water is spilled on the table and it forms into a perfect circle) Aang's not just an idiot and showing off his powers, so this just implies the elements react to his presence all the time? (The group look at Y for answers) Y: I don't fucking know. This wasn't in the show. Show wasn't this stupid. (Aang jumps onto the table and over Zuko and Iroh, using airbending to blast himself out of the room and shut the door) JO (vo): So this confirms Aang is the Avatar but for some reason Zuko and Iroh, despite appearing to be normal human beings without any signs of severe brain damage, decide not to stop Aang (Aang flies in on his glider to Sokka and Katara on Appa) as he makes his escape quite easily and reunites with Katara and Sokka, who then decide to visit the air temple that Aang is from. Rollo (vo): When they arrive at the temples, Aang finally introduces himself. Aang: The monks named me Aang. (Pronounced Ong, making Y scream in the background) Rollo (vo): And they get a flashback from his past and (noticing the monk with Aang) hey look! An honest to goodness black character! (Clip from Dragonball Evolution) What, was Ernie Hudson too busy to play the one black character in this movie, too? "Ernie Hudson": Oh no way, dog. I'm holding out for the As Told By Ginger movie, mm-hmm. JO (vo): After that we get to see Aang arrive to see the remains of his fellow monks and only now does Katara think to tell him of the complete genocide of his people. (Aang steps on one of the bones on the ground) He takes it pretty well. Aang: Noooooo! (Crawling by Linkin Park is played as Aang opens his eyes, having gone into the Avatar State) JO (vo): (as Katara) Look Aang, we don't have time for you to flip out and go on a vision quest every ten minutes, so let's catch you up. You have an overdue library book, you racked up massive interest on your credit card and Leslie Nielsen is dead. Rollo (vo): (as Aang) Leslie Nielsen...is dead? (And Aang screaming is shown again) (We now switch over to Admiral Zhao) Todd: Oh hey look. It's Aasif Mandvi. That, that's what the shot is there for, right? Say "Hey everybody look, it's Aasif Mandvi." Cause that's not jarring all right? Look everyone, it's Aasif Mandvi." (And everyone waves) Rollo (vo): (As John Stewart on the Daily Show) And now we go to Prince Zuko's ship where senior Fire Nation correspondant and irredeemable douchenozzle Aasif Mandvi is on the scene. (as Aasif Mandvi) John, I'm here on the ship of the banished Prince Zuko entirely so I can belittle and humiliate him in front of everybody because I'm a complete prick. Look at him, John. Doesn't he look like a sissy bitch with way too much hair gel? Ha ha ha, I love being evil. (back to normal) In the next scene...wait, we're in the next scene already? We've barely had time to draw upon how much of an ass Aasif Mandvi is. Okay fine. In the next scene we see our heroes are now on the way to the North Pole so Aang can learn waterbending from the other masters there. But unfortunately they're caught by Fire Nation soldiers. (Katara bends some water out of her pouches intending to fight them with it, but instead freezes Sokka) Sokka: Katara! Rollo: Due to typical female incompetence. (JO doesn't look back as she elbows him in the gut, backhands him, then smacks his head on her knee) JO (vo): The Fire Nation soldiers lead our heroes into the prison where they're keeping the nation's earthbenders captive...in a rock quarry. JO: How stupid is the Fire Nation? You surrounded earthbenders...with rocks. That's like locking Popeye in a cage of spinach! Y (vo): I don't know who the bigger idiot is. The Fire Nation for sticking them there, or the earthbenders for not taking advantage of it. Even Aang spots the obvious flaw in this and he questions why the hell they don't fight back. Of course this leads to perhaps the worst scene in the entire movie. (Aang then airbends in the camp) Soldier: Why's he doing that? Kill him! (The soldiers rush towards Aang, but they're blown back. Now we get the earthbending scene where it takes six benders to lift one small rock) Rollo: All right, look. I've seen enough of the series to understand the point of bending is that it responds to your movements. Rollo (vo): And that's why they use martial arts. It's to symbolize the ebb and flow of combat. But here? Well in one moment we see a man raise a shield of earth in a single movement, but watch six earthbenders dance around in an exaggerated way just so they can float a tiny rock. These movements have nothing to do with what actually happens, and by doing so you've just made bending look comical. JO: More than that, this demonstrates that Shyamalan has no idea how to shoot an action scene. JO (vo): First of all the entire scene is done in one shot. You never do this. It's one continuous crane pan that shows off the entire arena and all the choreography, and all the holes in it. When you shoot an action scene in a single take, you're gonna show all the people dancing in the background waiting for their turn to hit Aang and prove how sloppy your work is. Y: And on top of all of that, this is the final nail in the coffin that shows this work fails as an adaptation. (The cartoon is shown again, this from the episode "Imprisoned") Y (vo): In the series, this prison was essentially an iron oil rig removing the earthbending plothole. (back to the movie) It worked as the plot of a tv episode but here it just makes no sense. These events have no later consequence in the movie and they're never brought up again. In fact, this is the last we see of the earthbenders at all. You can cut out this entire scene and the movie wouldn't suffer for it. This is just Shyamalan trying to compress 20 episodes of tv show into a 90 minute movie, so the director comes off as an ADD five-year old who can't keep his attention on any one scene for more than a few minutes before moving on to another one. Todd: And...it's stupid. (the group shrugs) (The door's knocked on again) Todd: I'm not getting it. JO: Well me neither. Rollo: (having cut a wicked fart) I am so sorry, guys. JO: I'm gonna get the door! Todd: (trying to cover himself) Oh god! (JO goes to open the door and it's Luke Mochrie) JO: Oh hey Luke! Luke: Hey JO, what's going on? JO: *sigh* We're watching the Last Airbender. Luke: ("Canadian DID patient") Last Airbender? (he then ponders it before we go inside his head) Phillip: Luke, you do not wanna do this. This is Last Airbender we're talking about. M. Night Shyamalan is insane. You've gotta get out while you still can. Go. Just go. (Luke thinks about it again to see what Ringo has to say) Ringo: Get the fuck out of there. I know I'm supposed to all be "Oh yeah, it's a cute little adapta--" No! No no no no no. This is shit. This is pure bull honkey. You've gotta get--just go. I agree with Phillip totally. I know it's weird. Get the fuck--get out! Luke: Uh yeah. I, you know what, I think I, uh, I left my faucet on. In...In Canada. So I need to go. (JO just shrugs and goes back inside) Rollo (vo): Following this scene we cut to a Fire Nation city where Zuko and Iroh are hanging out. Iroh suggests that Zuko stop searching for the Avatar and try to settle down in this village instead. Iroh: There are a lot of pretty girls in this town, Zuko. You could fall in love here. Rollo (vo): How does Zuko respond? Zuko: Little one, come here. Rollo (vo): Oh, that's why he doesn't settle down in this village with a woman: he's a pedophile. Y (vo): No. The reason Zuko can't stop searching for the Avatar is because of his shameful banishment and this is explained, but the scene comes off as weird. See, Zuko invites this kid over and asks what he knows about the prince. The kid starts to tell the story, but then Zuko finishes it for him and then the kid just leaves. So what was the point of the scene? Everyone involved knew about the story, it's not like we're explaining it to anyone. JO (vo): And he didn't answer Iroh's question, "Zuko, why can't you just settle down here?" and proceeds to tell him a story that he already knows and doesn't answer a goddamn thing. Todd (vo): Also you gotta love how much he complains about his horrible scar. Somewhere in the world Harvey Dent (a picture of Two Face on the left) is watching this and he is just laughing. JO (vo): After that we cut to scenes of Aang learning waterbending, but... Is it just me or does the bending in this movie look like really bad interpretive dance? (A scene of Aang doing waterbending exercises is shown as Enigma's "Return to Innocence" plays in the background) Aang: We're near the northern air temple. You think it be okay if I just visited there and came back? Rollo (vo): So Aang goes to the air temple and there he's greeted by an old man who takes him to the lower levels of the temple where Aang starts to explain why pressures of being Wind Jesus was just too much and blah blah blah. Look movie, you lost your chance to pull our heartstrings when you decided to cast this brat as your lead actor. I mean seriously, this kid makes Jake Lloyd look like Daniel Day-Lewis. Monk: You will forgive me, won't you? Aang: For what? Monk: For luring you down here. (The monk then pulls a knife out as Fire Nation archers now come out of hiding, aiming at Aang) Y (vo): Wait, what? What, were those archers just waiting down there the entire time? How long were they waiting down there? And how did Aang not see them when he came in? So you have to love how the old man leaves this scene? Rollo (vo): (As the monk) Where'smymoneywhere'smymoney I swear I am so sorry Avatar where'smymoney where'smymoney--(a soldier hands the monk a pouch of gold) cha-ching! I'm out of this turdfest! JO (vo): So the Fire Nation captures Aang...again. (the Blue Spirit is seen sneaking onto the base) But wait. Seems some mysterious masked man's here to help. Who could it be? Is it A. Sokka? B. That one old dude? Or C... Todd: It's Zuko! Of course it's freaking Zuko! Who the hell else would it be? Y (vo): So yeah, Zuko helps Aang escape, but the two find themselves surrounded by soldiers. But luckily everyone in the Fire Nation is a complete and total idiot. I mean they easily outnumber them a billion to two, so why the fuck is everyone else just standing there? (Cut to a clip from SNL with John Goodman as a karate sensei) John Goodman: How did we all agree we should attack the guy? Class: All together? (Aang and the Blue Spirit make quick work of the soldiers) Goodman: And how did we attack? Class: One at a time. Goodman: That's right. JO (vo): These fight scenes are just awful. Again, all in one shot, using a sweeping crane and Aang right now looks about as intimidating as the Pilsburry Doughboy. What the hell, movie? What the hell? Rollo (vo): So Aang and Zuko manage to escape... (An arrow manages to hit the Blue Spirit) Rollo: Bullshit! You mean the Fire Nation, which until this point has proven itself to be impossibly inept has managed to find archers who could make that kind of shot? Rollo (vo): That's like 200 yards, into the darkness, at a target they can't see. (picture of Green Arrow) The Green Arrow couldn't make a shot like that. (back to the movie) Oh, and when the arrow hits Zuko, it just breaks a part of his mask off? Rollo: Arrows don't work that way! No arrows work that way! (There's a knock on the door. The group look at each other before Todd gets up) Todd: Fine. (He goes to open the door to reveal ("War movie buff who could kick your ass") The Critical Marine) CM: Hey Todd. What are you guys doing in there? Todd: Oh we're just watching the Last Airbender. (All Along The Watchtower plays as CM goes into a post-traumatic flashback) CM: Last Airbender. What a horrible movie. All of us went. Two of us didn't understand what was going on. But me and the other lads, Corporal. We knew what was going on. Betrayal. Disgusting, disgusting be...betrayal. M. Night Shyamalan, (holding a knife) oh how I'd love to use this beautiful, sexy thing here. Those who betray us deserve this. What do you think, Todd? Do you think they deserve this? (Todd's had enough creepiness and closes the door) They'll all get it! They'll all pay! Todd (vo): When we come back, Aang and his friends have reached the North Pole, and the most impressive green screen they've ever seen in their lives. Careful kids, don't show too much enthusiasm. (We get to the scene where the group's before the waterbending masters. Princess Yue's body has a big censored block on her because of her hair making her look like a giant penis) Katara: (narrating) We presented ourself to the Royal Court. My brother and the princess became friends right away. Y: No fucking way! Y (vo): That's it, you just say "oh yeah, Sokka's dating the princess" like that's nothing? This is the only somewhat interesting thing Sokka has done the entire movie, and we don't even get to see it? We're just told it exists? It's already bad enough they replaced his comedic charm with this intensity. It always looks like he's going to snap any moment. I mean look at this opening scene again. (Sokka had been splashed by waterbending and walks over to Katara) Katara: I'm sorry! I'm sorry sorry sorry! (Cut to black as a slap is heard) Todd (vo): (sarcastic) Oh and look at this stunning emotional scene between these two? Can't you just feel the chemistry? Sokka: We should say, why is your hair white, young lady? You look very odd. Todd: Yeah remember guys. When you really need to impress that special lady, call her weird looking. (Rollo picks up a paper and put's Todd's "advice" on it while JO facepalms) (We're treated to a scene of Anakin and Padme in Attack of the Clones) Todd (vo): I think this guy picked up his moves from Anakin Skywalker. Yue: I prayed for days to the Moon Spirit. Now my hair turned white then and they're afforded to me. JO: Oh, well excuuuuse me princess, but you can stop talking about your hair like it's natural. JO (vo): We can see your roots and you forgot to dye your eyebrows. (JO then does three snaps) Rollo (vo): (as Jon Stewart) We now turn to Senior Uncertainty Correspondant, Aasif Mandvi. (Zhao is talking to Firelord Ozai) Zhao: It is my strong belief that he is traveling to the Northern Water Tribe. I believe the child Avatar has knowledge of his birth element, air. I believe he is trying to learn in the discipline of water. I believe-- (Smash cut to The Darkness's "I Believe In A Thing Called Love") The Darkness: I believe in a thing called love/Just look into the rhythm of my heart. Rollo (vo): (as Jon Stewart) We also have word that the Fire Nation has set it's armada out to the North Pole. We're now being joined by Senior Sensitivity Correspondant, Aasif Mandvi. Zhao: You know General Iroh, your failure in the Hundred Day Siege of Ba Sing Se won't be held against you. Your son died in that siege, didn't he? Rollo (vo): (as Aasif Mandvi) Jon, you should've seen it. I brought up his dead son, and I think he nearly broke down right there. Ha ha. I'm an asshole. (Zuko dives into the water) Y (vo): Ohgodsocold! Todd (vo): After that, we see Zuko planning to sneak into the city by jumping into the sub-arctic waters of the North Pole where he dies instantly of hypothermic shock. Oh wait, he just holds his breath, swims across a couple miles underneath the city, then manages to superheat his hands hot enough to melt ice in a matter of seconds. Cause you know, that makes sense. (Aang and Katara are doing waterbending exercises again, this time to the tune of Beyonce's "Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It)" Rollo (vo): The Fire Nation starts its assault and the leaders realize they must figure out a way to stop the invasion. Aang decides to meditate, so he can contact the spirit world to see if the spirits can guide them. But why didn't he do that before? He's had plenty of time to try meditating. Pakku: Aang, would you like to spar? You haven't sparred in a few days. Rollo (vo): But he waits until the fight's actually started before he looks to do something? Aang is the Worst Jesus Ever! Y (vo): So Katara stays behind to protect Aang cause, you know, she's proven herself to be so capable thus far. So capable that when Zuko shows up to kidnap Aang, she gets defeated almost instantly. (Zuko slams Katara into a tree after blasting through her water shield with firebending) And feminism marches on. Oh and in case you were counting, this is the fourth time Aang gets captured by the Fire Nation. JO (vo): Even the other characters don't sound surprised by this anymore. Katara: He took Aang again. Todd (vo): Also, whose bright idea was it to leave the torches lit? If you knoew that the Fire Nation soldiers need fire to fight, how did no one think to get rid of the torches? Pakku: As many fires in this city should be put out as possible when the alarm sounds. We want to minimize their bender sources. Todd (vo): Oh no, wait, they did think of it. Todd: Well then what happened? Were they just too lazy to put them out? How many torches did they miss? (The battle is shown with a Lit Torches count going to 9, 28, 40, 104, before going Oh, fuck it) (A knock on the door is heard) Y: I'm gonna kill whoever that is. (he cracks his knuckles and goes to answer the door. It ends up being ("Why") LordKat, shirtless and holding a banana. Y quickly closes the door and a bleating is heard) LordKat: Let me in. (Y locks the door) Aww... Rollo (vo): Unfortunately Zuko decides not to bother escaping with Aang, instead opting to monologue to himself for awhile. Surprise surprise, Aang wakes up and the two begin to fight. Well, sort of fight. It's actually Aang running around toying with Zuko like it's a Looney Toons gag. Escape, you little bald headache! Stop goofing around and escape! Y (vo): So yeah, Aang can't escape and instead Katara of all people has to save him. You know, Shyamalan, you waited too long to make us think she's capable of doing anything other than cry and narrate. Rollo (vo): Apparently the Water Tribe are so full of idiots because Aasif Mandvi pretty much just marches right up to the place where the phyiscal form of the ocean and moon spirits reside. Since the Ocean and Moon Spirts control the tides, and thus waterbending, the Fire Nation's plan is to kill one of them. You know, because killing gods just works out so well. Zhao: Why do the spirits take the form of such benign things that leave them so vulnerable. Iroh: To teach man kindness and humility. Todd: Yeah, you know I think I'd learn a lot more humility from a spirit that was a 30' tall, two headed dragon. Not something I could find dead at a sushi bar. JO (vo): Oddly enough, no one stops him either. Aasif Mandvi grabs one of the spirits and even though he's clearly outnumbered and yet to prove himself to be any kind of legitimate threat, no one stops him. They let him kill the spirit, and they all look shocked when he does it. No shit, guys. Did you think it was a bluff? Rollo (vo): (as Aasif Mandvi) Jon, you wouldn't believe it. I had the Moon Spirit in my hand and they just let me kill it. It's like they forgot they have unlimited control of the elements. They could've stopped me in a heartbeat. Pretty stupid of them, Jon. Todd (vo): Immediately after this, Iroh scares off Aasif Mandvi using his firebending because, you know, not like that would've come in handy a few moments ago. Iroh then suggests it might be possible for Princess Yue to sacrifice herself to revive the Moon Spirit. Considering she's his only character trait that's not a boomerang, Sokka protests this idea. Sokka: Please don't do this. Yue: It's time we show the Fire Nation that we believe in our beliefs as much as they believe in theirs. Todd (vo): Oh wow. That line was awful. That line was so bad you should kill yourself. (Yue sacrifices her remaining life force to the Moon Spirit, her hair turning black) Y (vo): After that, Zuko finally confronts Aasif Mandvi alone on a bridge and finally after 80 minutes of crap, we're finally going to get a real fight scene between these firebenders. Finally! Iroh: Come away from him, nephew. (Zuko and Iroh walk away) Y: No! No! Goddamn you, movie! Goddamn it! Rollo (vo): So instead of a cool fight scene between people who can throw fire, Aasif Mandvi just gets drowned by a group of nameless waterbenders. (as Aasif Mandvi as Zhao is encased in a giant water bubble that drowns him) This just in, Jon. Drowning is a very painful way to die. Back to you, Jon. JO (vo): After this, we get the one and only good action scene in the entire movie. And it lasts for twenty seconds, but goddamn it they're twenty glorious seconds and I'll take them. Todd (vo): Of course that joy's dampened by the fact that Shyamalan needs you to know he also saw 300. Y (vo): And now we reach the final act of this battle. Aang faces down every last ship in the Fire Nation navy and he must find a way to defeat every single one of them. (Clips of the cartoon where Aang becomes a vengeful water spirit to shatter the Fire Nation are shown) If he bonds with the Ocean Spirit and turns into a watery Cthulhu and wrecks everything, then this movie will at least have one redeeming quality. Okay, here we go. (Aang goes into the Avatar State and summons a massive tidal wave) (Todd, Rollo and JO doze off) Y: I hate everything. Everything and everyone. None shall survive my wrath. Rollo (vo): So Aang summons this enormous tidal wave and the Fire Nation runs scared. "Look up! It's horrible! We gotta get out of here! Oh right, a giant wall of water!" JO (vo): So with the Fire Nation defeated, the day is saved. (Smash cut to the Powerpuff Girls) Narrator: Thanks to the Powerpuff Girls! (Aang bows before those bowing to him) JO (vo): No, thanks to this whiny little bald bitch. I mean look at him, it looks like he's only now just realized just how awful this movie is. (As Aang) Oh god, this is gonna be the only movie on my resumé. Y (vo): Actually the movie ends with a sequel hook, but don't hold your breath. This movie was a steaming pile of shit and everybody knows it. Shyamalan can squeeze in as many tears as he wants, but God willing there won't be a Last Airbender Book 2. Todd: Well Nick, that was kind of awful. Thanks for that. Rollo: Once again my faith in motion pictures has been shattered. JO: Remind me why we watched this again? Todd: Because Nick here somehow forgot to bring his Last Airbender series and only brought that godawful movie! This was worse than when I had MRSA! Y: I didn't forget the--someone must've switched them! Rollo: Wait a minute, Nick. My brain thinking has started working. Isn't this really similar to something that happened last year? Y: Yeah. You don't think...? Rollo: I do, (picking up the TV remote) and I'm gonna confront him about it. (He turns on the TV to reveal the Nostalgia Critic reading the George Takei biography, To The Stars) ("Rose-tint remover") Nostalgia Critic: Oh George Takei, teach me the Spocker! (he then notices he's being watched) Well this is awkward. JO: All right Nostalgia Critic, you've got some explaining to do! NC: Who are you people? Y: We're all reviewers on the website. Except Chris. I don't know what he does. (Rollo shrugs and so does NC) Rollo: Remember me, Critic? I was in Kickassia. NC: Wow, you really let yourself go 8-Bit Mickey. (That just makes Rollo go sad and about to cry) Todd: Okay enough of that. Why'd you make us watch this horrible movie, Critic? NC: What movie? Y: The Last Airbender! NC: Oh my god, you didn't actually watch that? I heard even M. Night Shyamalan couldn't get through it! Rollo: Wait, so you weren't the one who replaced Nick's dvds? NC: Uh, nope. JO: Then who was it? (Laughing is heard as it turns out the mastermind is...JewWario!) Todd: JewWario, you fiend! Rollo: We should've seen this coming. JO: When will your madness cease? (Turns out JW was laughing at his phone) JW: Oh Marmaduke! Oh you're such a funny guy! Oh! Funny, funny Marmaduke! Oh hey Nick. Uh, I'm sorry. I left my dvd of the Last Airbender in your stuff. I mean, I'm really sorry about that, man. (the group looks at him with murder in their eyes...well, except Todd, we can't see his eyes) I mean, I didn't know I'd stick my dvd in your case, I mean it's like whoo. Silly Justin, werka werka werr! So, uh, whatcha guys watching? (The group stands up, ready to kill him. Y's cracking his knuckles, JO folding her arms but then mimics Y, Rollo mimicking a throat slice and Todd clasping his hands) JO: Let's get him. (They run up to him) JW: What are you doing? Ah, ahhhhh!! (He's then thrown out the window. Well, more of a clip from LOST of someone getting thrown out) Ohh, my kidney! (Now we come to the credits) (One last guest, this one from ("Go watch porn") Kirbopher) Kirbopher: Hey guys! Can I be in the review? (a gun is cocked in his face, making him leave) Category:Content Category:Guides Category:Transcripts Category:Nickelodeon Category:Paramount Pictures